Peach Dumplingz: The Beginningz
by UnmeiUta
Summary: In a world were Androids rule and humans are considered fairy tales, what would happen if the creators of their world were human? - Includs all vocaloid, and OC If you want an UTAU to be present drop a comment and i'll add them to the story somehow 3
1. Prolouge

Prologue: Voice

The lighting flash, briefly lighting up the room as the thunder boomed in the distance. Luka edged closer to the lone figure trying to see the hidden face. The world was in darkness once more as the faint light near the figure faded. "damn" Luka cursed softly under her breath, her chance to see the face of the Programmer was lost once more.  
"Ahhhh" the android softly sang from its table where it was tied to while the Programmer worked on it, giving it a life, a personality, a voice.  
"AHHHHH" It repeated again in a raspy voice, weak from programmer spoke softly, its voice inaudible to Luka's sensitive ears as it untied the bonds around the android. The Android slowly pushed itself up, the lighting behind it briefly showing its figure to be a that of a young woman.  
"G-g-g-gumi, ma nam es Gumi." she said her voice shaky from the effort of forming a sentence. Something caught the Programmers eye causing it to turn in the direction of Luka, just long enough for her to glimpse the programmers figure before she crept back through the air vent that she had came  
through earlier that day.

As the Programmer watched Luka leave, She smiled softly to herself, I felt an all too familiar shiver run up my spine. The Programmer was planning something again, I hurried through the corridor towards the Creator. He must know of this so we can hopefully stop her before its too late- again.

* * *

LOL we start off with Luka acting like a cat burglar X3 anyways 0.0 Gumi can't speak right yet shes too new for that so she speaks horrible English ~ anywhoooooz comments are appreciated and on to chapter 1 and chapter two will be up soon (I hope) and 0.0 the narrators is funny X3 you meet him next chapter


	2. Encounter

Chapter 1: Encounter

* * *

-Three years later-

* * *

Luka rushed out of the door strugling to fix her dark brown leather loafers before she reached her bus stop.  
"Hey Lu" Miku greeted her at the stop, their shared uniform while on luka only clashed with her tuna colored hair, on Miku ... It was just to much, the light blue hair tied up in pigtails with two deep ocean blue ribbons that matched her blue pleated mid-thigh length skirt and blue sailor shirt with sea green accents.  
"Miku" she greeted, taking the toast that Miku held out for her.

"Did you hear? Lu, I just can't believe it! Bruno asked me out! can you believe it?"miku gushed unaware that no one was paying her much attention  
" its like a fairy tale! me and bru-... Bruises suck don't they Lu?" she continued as Helious, My sister and worse half, neared us  
"Hey" she smirked as she waved at them doing her signature peace sign.  
『(｡-_-｡) what took you so long』 I demanded in my usual fashion of white board and dry erase marker(Red marker to be exact).  
" still mute huh Hexious? not like it matters to anyone wither a failure like you exist" she spoke aloud what everyone else was thinking, why was a failure allowed to exist?  
『Shut up before i shove a marker down your throat』  
Gumi skipped up behind miku and Glomped her from behind "MIKUUUU" she squealed, finally reunited with her BFF her vocal check up.  
"GUMMMMI" Miku squealed back embracing her, " so, like howd it go Gum? Are you like still pitch perfect?"  
"Offf cooourse i am! who do you think i am? some sort of failure? No Offense Hexi,"  
『non taken, and my name is HEXIOUS not Hexi stupid avocado head (−_−＃)』 I flashed her, refering to her horrible green hat head.  
As the bus pulled up both Kaito and Gaku ran towards us frantically, late as usual.  
As we hurried onto the bus, i noticed Luka signalling out Gumi, after all she was the last person to have contact with the Programmer.  
"Gumi, what was it like?" Luka asked fidgeting slightly from nerves, she had been seeking information about the programer for three years, ever since The Programmer failed to completely wipe Luka of her memories.  
"umm, the usual i guess? whats the big deal? you've been to a vocal check up before you just sing notes for a few days nothing else." Gumi regarded her Elder as if she was crazy.

* * *

Lol Hexious X3 a vocaloid that refuses to talk, Next will be part two of chapter 1 X3


End file.
